


[podfic] Transfer Students

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Jean Grey School, Orphans, Podfic, Puppies, striplings in need of a thrashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Five times the Avengers pawned kids off on the Jean Grey School."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Transfer Students

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transfer Students](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593749) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:12:27  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG_XMM_SM_BM%29%20_Transfer%20Students_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
